


To Lay In His Arms

by PastelleJune (SeraRieko)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Don't Judge, Eruri., Erwin is a Teddy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I was sleep deprived, Levi's a softy, M/M, Making Love, Male Pregnancy, Modern Day, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Tense, Past Violence, Pregnant Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, aot - Freeform, big and warm, but also fluffy, pregnant!levi, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/PastelleJune
Summary: He'd never have believed that he'd be sleeping in a bed of his own, with his lover, not having to worry about anything. Had anyone told him a few months back.Hell,  he'd likely would have hit them, judging from how he was back then.





	1. Confession

Erwin.

He's laying in a bed. With Erwin. He is laying in Erwin's arms. And he never thought it'd feel this good.

Oh Erwin.

He desperately wants to tell him that he loves him. But he's never had the courage. Not even when they made love. Not even then. Levi was just like that. He could tell it bothered Erwin, since he hadn't said it back when Erwin first confessed to him.

That was before he got injured.

Erwin was his superior in the army. Yeah, army. He never wanted to join. It was a filthy place. Unfortunately, not all of his higher ups were as nice as the blonde.

He's learnt that the hard way.  
No, he wasn't weak. He just wasn't allowed to protest. It was either deal with it silently, or be killed.

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts by non other than the larger male. He first noticed that the blond was about to wake up. Levi had been awake since 3 am. They went to bed a bit after midnight. Then he noticed he was being stared at rather lovingly. He would never admit it, but it was making him blush.

He averted his gaze.

Erwin chuckled softly, his voice filled with sleep. "Levi, dear. Why not sleep?"

"I was." He replied, staring at everywhere, except the other man. He was ashamed of not being able to sleep. Erwin knew. He never mentioned it flat out. Just soft questions here and there.

"I'll hold you". He offered, his hand moving to rest against Levi's bare hip. His thumb caressed the spot.

The raven let out a soft sigh. 'Alright.' He thought to himself. He was undeniably nervous. Even after all this time. He could not shake his memories off of himself.

"How will you hold me? I don't wish to keep you up." He spoke so softly, his tone so broken even he was surprised by it. He bit his lip.

"I'd always stay awake for you." Erwin said, with such raw honesty that it had scared Levi. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "I..." He wheezed slightly. "But I'm so useless. "

It was true. He had been injured. Kept pulling his left leg's muscle in the back of his thigh, nearly shattered his right knee and cracked his right wrist. He was healing though. Giving up his role as squad leader also. Not like he had a squad left anyways. They have all been killed. Except that one brat. He was sort of proud of him.

"You aren't useless, love. " Erwin kissed his cheek. "You're still just as smart as you were before."

He could feel tears welling up, but he held them back. "I wish I could've done more." The raven murmured.

"You've done more than enough." Silence hung in the air afterwards, the two lovers laying silently. Levi refused to answer that. Deep down he knew, he's done more than the others.

Erwin kept caressing his hip, facing Levi fully, both laying on their sides. Levi's cheeks were still slightly red. He loved when Erwin touched him. No matter where, so long as it wasn't painful, he adored all his small touches.

Erwin moved over him, now chest to chest. They were both naked. Naked but innocent for the day.

Levi had been a virgin when he first joined the military.

He was proud of it, but also not really. He always felt it was a weird subject. No matter what, you'd be ashamed of it.

The blonde kissed him sweetly, nibbling on his lower lip. He knew Levi hated tongue wars, so he didn't expect him to open his mouth. He did though, just slightly. Erwin pulled on his lower lip with his teeth and Levi was already slightly turned on. He wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist, pressing up against him.

"Please." He breathed, making Erwin smirk slightly. The blonde grinded against him, but not too harshly. he knew he had to be careful around Levi.

Levi arched his back, allowing Erwin to take both his wrists and hold them above his head. He liked being held down to some extend. He licked his lips once the kiss ended, his dark blue eyes shining.

Erwin used his free hand to caress all over Levi's chest, rubbing his nipples, moving down to kiss his neck. This made Levi tilt his head and twitch. He truly loved neck kisses. Erwin sucked on the spot, leaving a mark. He was too impatient to carry on though, and minding Levi's injuries he adjusted his hips.

He was hard. Really hard. And it was painful.

Levi was also just as horny, but he didn't feel like rushing things. He spread his legs further and pulled one of his hands free. He gave himself a few lazy stroked, quite erotically before he slowly pressed a finger into himself.

Erwin leaned back, watching him. It was clear he enjoyed this, his hands now resting in Levi's knees.

Levi breathed heavily, letting out a moan. He arched up, his hips rolling as he fingered himself. It wasn't that pleasurable. To him anyways. But it was still a turn on. He gasped, his second finger spreading him a bit more. He barely wasted time in adding a third, fingerfucking himself. His pace wasn't that fast though.

Soon enough he let his hand fall, staring at Erwin. He felt bare. Completely. And for once it didn't bother him. He closed his eyes when the male moved over him again. He braced himself.

But Erwin was so careful. So loving. And it hurt. Why could he not be the same?

'I wish I could tell you how much I love you...'

Erwin moved slowly, pressing in, stretching the smaller male underneath him. Levi shivered, wanting more, just not sure how to ask for it. Levi sighed, throwing his head back and rocking his hips the best he could, he wanted to feel.

Something.

Anything to wash away his memories.

 

'I'm not using him...' he thought to himself as Erwin entered him fully, stretching him in a painful manner. He always bled a little when they were intimate. But he found that quite okay. It was a feeling anyways.

The pain. Levi held Erwin's shoulders in a tight grip, carefully moving his good leg onto his shoulder. He was quite flexible. Erwin bit back a moan, already beginning to move slowly. He knew how Levi, despite wanting affection, hated being treated so gently.

Bliss.

Erwin was hitting him in all the right places. He was about to melt. 'Amazing.' He gasped, his thoughts fogging up already. 'I'm going to die.' He nearly wheezed. There was near no pain and it confused him. "Ah fuck, Erwin! "He called out, his face red and somehow he still looked composed.

But that was just Levi. Always hiding. "Lev..." The blonde breathed, his thrusts slow and sweet, hitting the raven's prostate dead on.

"Fuck." He had cursed. Levi could only lay there, letting the pleasure take over him fully. He threw his head back, calling Erwin's name. It was quite loud and Erwin gave a real hard thrust into his body, making the bed squeak and hit against the wall, also making Levi cum a little.

"Oh my God." Levi gasped, cursing wildly and arched into the others touch. "Fuck, Erwin... Erwin." He kept blubbering shamelessly. It happened some times. "Erwin!"

'Erwin, I love you.'

'Love...'

Erwin slowed his pace back to its original way and kissed Levi, holding his cheek. It was so sweet. Like a small, careful slow dance. Levi loved it just like he loved Erwin himself. Only, he loved Erwin quite a bit more than making love.

Levi had his hands on Erwin's wide, broad shoulders. His grip strong, nails digging slightly.

Erwin didn't mind it though. Not one bit.

"Erwin... Make love to me. Please. " He asked, his time if voice soft and smooth as he moved his hips in time with Erwin's. 

"Whatever you ask for. " Came the blonde's gentle reply as he allowed Levi's leg to drift from his shoulder until it was laying closely by hid hip Iike the other one. He gave a quick thrust right into Levi's sweet spot, making him arch his back, and moan loudly. 

Levi's voice hissed out jumbled up words, mostly just Erwin's name. He tangled his small hands in blonde locks, pulling him down for a kiss as both of them neared their edges. 

Erwin always made sure to keep clean, but his mind was elsewhere as he showed the man beneath him just how much he loved him.

'Love.'

'If love was painless, it would never be real. ' 

Erwin rubbed Levi's hip, grunting his name, his brows furrowed from pleasure. He was so close. God. 

"Levi... " He breathed, moving a bit slower for the sake of lasting longer. 

"Erwin... I..." He bit his lip, not speaking. 'Not now.' He scolded himself. 'Not when you have a dick rammed up your ass.'

Their heavy breathing filled the room along with skin slapping against skin. The smell of arousal was also quite strong. 

And just like that, Levi was pushed over the edge, his walls clenching around the other male's thick member, making him also release right into him. For once Levi didn't complain. Instead, he arched his back, moaning out his name. 

Back in the past, he never thought he'd ever have someone... At least, not someone like Erwin. 

They laid, connected in the best way as they rode out their orgasm. 

When Erwin pulled out and Levi was left empty and stretched, he picked the small name up and carried him to wash up. 

"Erwin... I..." He whispered, staring into those stunning blue eyes if his. Erwin's eyelashes were quite long, but not as long as Levi's were. 

"Yes, love?" He asked as he sat in the tub along with the other, hand resting on his hip, it ghosting over the barely there bump. It was small, very much so. You can't even notice it if you don't know to look. Erwin had yet to find out.

He swallowed. "I love you." He said softly, almost whispering. There was silence for a second before Erwin smiled proudly at him. 

"I love you too, prince." He said happily. Levi hated that nickname, but Erwin made it sound so nice. 

"I have to tell you something..." Levi whispered. Now or never. He had to do it while he was feeling bold enough. "I... I'm pregnant." He barely had voice as he said these words.

Erwin tensed. His eyes watered. "Levi? Really? " 

The raven nodded. "Yeah... I mean. I get it if you don't want anything to do with me now, I... it's fine I could... I." His breath hitched as Erwin had him stand before kissing the tiny bump. 

"Shut up you idiot. I'd never leave you. Gosh, you're amazing. " He sobbed, holding Levi close. 

Levi covered his mouth and nose with his hand, allowing a sob to break free. "You think so?" 

"Yes, I love you, Levi. " 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months. Two entire months.

What was that? Maybe 8 weeks. Hell, Levi didn't actually care enough to pay attention to how long a month was.

All he knew was that he could finally walk decent and not feel immense pain. He was healed for the most part.  Healed and already showing off a small baby bump.

"Levi? What are you doing?" Came Erwin's voice from the doorway. Levi's cheeks flushed, very unlike him, and he turned to the male, a small piece of bread hanging from his lips.

It couldn't have been later that 4 am.

Erwin always managed to turn him into a stuttering mess. "Um..." He huffed out, his dark blue eyes wide.

The big blonde merely chuckled. "Come on. That's unhealthy,  let's just sleep."  He was always so caring. 

"I'm hungry." Came the blunt reply, fairly emotionless too if you didn't know how to read him.  But Erwin knew. He could see the childishness in Levi's eyes as clear as day even in the dim light.  

So he let him be.  "I can make you something." He offered. Levi was better at making food though, but also extremely lazy lately. He gave a small nod. "Okay." But he didn't smile like a normal person would. Not really. He just cleared his throat, his hand ghosting over his stomach.

Erwin smiled, watching from the corner of his eye.

Levi was simply caressing the barely there roundness, his cheeks pink and a small nervous shake in his fingers.  He was clearly very fond of the little one. He'd never thought about actually having a kid.

He wanted to.

Really badly.

It caused him pain to know he likely wouldn't be able to, knowing he was gay. But this. This was better than anything. He himself got to feel it first hand.

Though, he wasn't looking forwards to the bad pains and the emotional mess he'd soon be part of.

"Salad okay?" Came the bigger man's informal question. The two had long since stopped being formal. 

Levi merely hummed, pulling his shirt up and exposing his flesh. He traced a small pattern on his skin, clearly lost in his own little world.

The thing Erwin had noticed was how Levi had only been having healthy cravings. He thought this to be great. Levi had always been a bit on the unhealthy side when it came to eating. Always in a rush and skipping half of his meals.

But now he had time to sit down.

Erwin was greatful.  He turned to the small male, holding up a slice of cucumber to his lips. Without as much as a second thought Levi opened his mouth,  letting his top fall back and cover him. 

"I like it." He commented as if it was asked. It wasn't.  Erwin knew he'd like it.

Cucumbers were now Levi's 'side bitches' as he once called them courtesy of Hanji.

Speaking of Hanji. She was supposed to come over.  She liked spending time with the now much less violent and insulting Levi.   The woman has always adored the small male, but never as anything more than a friend, perhaps brother.

But Levi didn't view anyone as his sibling.

He felt is wasn't right, considering his mother had passed long ago. Long before Levi knew these people. He was unfortunately alone for a long time in his life. He had been in so much mental pain, he had even tried ending what he couldn't even call life. His life.

 _Suicide_.

But then, before he could actually do it, came that girl. Isabel. She was running away, trying to save something as small and unimportant as a bird. A sick bird. 

It probably changed who he was. If a mere bird deserved to be saved, so was he.

But before Isabel he had a friend... 

Now he hasn't got either if them.

He has Erwin though. And he truly dearly loved him with all his heart. 

"Would you like to go  anywhere today?" He heard the blonde ask as he fed him small bites of his side bitches.  Levi merely let out a hum. "We can do whatever, so long you love me." 

And he really did feel that way.

"I will love you forever if that is what you want." Came the reply. 

Erwin was honest. Really honest. Levi smiled at him, an actual, real smile. It made him look so sweet. His hair a slight mess, but his eyes were shining. "I love you." He whispered, standing up and moving to sit in his lap. He places his legs on either sides of Erwin's hips.

It wasn't innocent, but he had not meant it to be that way.

Levi kissed him, nibbling on his lower lip just as a knock sounded on their door. The small raven sighed, getting up. He walked over and opened it.

"Levi! Hi short stuff! Missed me?'' The female voice was loud and proud.

Levi merely sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't miss you." He did. A little. Only a little.

"Ahw, don't be like that!" Hanji chuckled. "Smile, Levi, smile. Maybe then you would be cute. Not that you aren't cute now,  so don't give me that look. "  

Levi just rolled his eyes.  This was going to be tiring. "What is it? " 

"You act like you didn't know I was coming over,  captain. " The female teased gently. Levi had all sorts of nicknames and by now he couldn't even count them.  Not that he cared. He changed so much it was crazy.  

Erwin hugged him around his waist.  "He was hoping you wouldn't. But it isn't like he actually minds it. "  

The big blond knew him too well for his own good. 

So they hung out for a while,  deciding to stay inside when Levi gave Erwin a heart attack by stumbling about a good solid minute.  

 

In another couple month, 3 to be exact Levi was showing quite nicely.  

In fact, it was both of their hobbies now to rub and tickle the bump.  Levi wasn't all too ticklish but this certain area was very sensitive.  

"Erwin. My feet hurt. " 

Erwin was right by his side, being the overprotective person as always. It was quite the disaster, and it amused Levi greatly too. 

"You'll be okay?  It's not your knee right? " The blond asked frantically,  by his side in a minute or less.   

Levi snorted.  "I'm only fucking with you. " 

His feet barely had any reason to hurt. He was sitting all day or laying around while Erwin wither worked or stayed by his side.   

To Levi this was hilarious. 

Especially the look of bewilderment on Erwin's face.  "Levi!  Don't swear around the baby. " He chided gently,  hand resting on the bump.  

Levi flinched slightly and bit into his lower lip harshly. He frowned a little, placing hisbjand over Erwin's larger one. Much larger one at that. 

He could feel the little life moving about, but that didn't calm him down. "I'm a bad parent.  Erwin,  oh God! " He sat up,  placing his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. 

Erwin's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock.  "God no!  Levi,  you're doing fine! " His own hands flew to the other's hips. 

"But I keep swearing! " 

"It's fine!  Don't worry about it, love.  You aren't doing anything wrong! "  

"But Erwin!! You keeo telling me to stop. " The raven haired male yelped,  looking mildly distressed.  

And so erwin learned to shut his mouth about such topics all together, instead just suggesting words he could use instead.  And that worked out better than telling him to stop and he even enjoyed it a little. 


End file.
